Season 1 Episode 03: Commandos in Town
Synopsis We return once again to the day when the vessel Musashi travels to Mikawa. This time, we head to the early hours of morning, in Asama Shrine in Okutama. Tomo Asama wakes up and performs her morning routine, and she ponders on how unchanging the days are. Meanwhile, Toori admires the scenery outside while a song echoes in Okutama Cemetery. That afternoon, the usually cheerful Kimi Aoi is seen alone outside Musashi Ariadust Academy, as if lost in her thoughts. Meanwhile, Azuma visits the school's student dorms, and to his shock, he finds himself sharing a dormitory room with a girl named Miriam Poqou(?). In Mikawa, President Sakai is quite surprised that two of his fellow Divine Kings of Matsudaira — Yasumasa Sakakibara and Tadakatsu Honda — show up to welcome him. Soon, the companion of the two, a girl named Futayo Honda surprises Sakai with a blinding attack; however, it seems that Sakai has fast reflexes as well, and has dodged the girl's attacks — even ending it with a butt grope. Sakai questions the two about what the attack is supposed to mean, and they just innocently whistle in response. Minutes later, in the Residential District of Tama, Suzu, Naomasa, Adele and Tomo go for a shopping trip together in preparation for the party to be held the night after. They soon witness an aerial race in progress pass by, and Adele tells them that it is one of the many races and activities held when the War Gods of Tres España are away; Tomo thinks that Malga and Neito might be participating as well, and Naomasa suspects that the two will be late for the festivities. Adele soon mentions that everyone appears to be hanging out with Toori instead of watching the fireworks, and Naomasa comments on their seemingly unusual priorities. The topic immediately shifts to Toori, who is actually spending his time trying (and failing) to step into Remorse Way — a feat that he has been trying to accomplish for ten years since Horizon's death — while Kimi watches his progress. Suzu reminisces on how Toori has been sounding the bells hanging on her waist whenever he talks to her, and comments that he is a kind person, not forgetting about Horizon even though she is long gone. Soon, the four girls meet Toussaint, Heidi, Shirojiro and Ulqiaga who has just went to go grovery shopping too. The commotion appears to have taken the attention of the shopowner of Blue Thunder, and she asks if they are planning to host a party. Heidi confirms it, and the shopowner thinks that she should tell P-01s to expect working harder for an upcoming festivity. Meanwhile, Margot is currently at work delivering items across town, while Malga is currently in the middle of an aerial game. After Malga invites Margot to join her in an aerial match later, Margot asks about Toori's status in Remorse Way. It turns out that Toori hasn't mande any progress. Because of this, Margot reveals her plans to urge Toori to push through, which involves an eroge box. Masazumi arrives just in time, and as Margot joins the race that's about to start, Masazumi gets the eroge box that's to be delivered to Toori. For some reason, Margot can't help but be worried to Toori and his sister. Azuma soon enters his new dormitory room, and Miriam accomodates her new roommate. She urges Azuma to promise that they will not interfere with each other's affairs, including girls, and she snickers at Azuma's embarrassed expression. Minutes more pass and Toori is still stuck in a post near Remorse Way. Meanwhile, Kimi anxiously waits for any progress, and she manages to smile when Toori decides to play with the post. Soon, Teacher Makiko joins him after drinking at the cafeteria, and Kimi and the teacher share an intimate moment of hair-combing. Makiko soon expresses her support for Toori, but assures Kimi that she can only do much without interference. Soon, Kimi notices Masazumi in the forest that surrounds Remorse Way. It turns out that she is heading to the Heian Spiritual Shrine, and pushes on, eventually reaching Remorse Way while hearing a certain song resound from Okutama Cemetery. There, a carriage stops, and to Masazumi's surprise, the carriage has his father inside. As his father expresses his disappointment for Masazumi's insufficient research, his companion Konishi notices the unusual package in her hands. Before she could explain herself, Toori appears, storming through Remorse Way with a horrifying look on his face. Toori approaches her and takes the eroge in her hands while asking her to come to the party to be held the next day. Masazumi declines as it breaks school rules, but Toori did not mind, running to the other end of Remorse Way before Masazumi could react. Soon, Konishi expresses his amazement in seeing Toori, "The Master of Remorse Way", in Remorse Way, and he tells Masazumi about the marker near the road that commemorates the death of a girl named Horizon Ariadust. According to Konishi, the next day ten years ago was the day when Horizon Ariadust, the daughter of Lord Motonobu Matsudaira of Mikawa, was killed in a carriage accident in Remorse Way, and Toori has been putting himself to blame to what happened. The revelation gives Masazumi more questions to ask than more answers to understand. Why Toori considers himself Horizon's murderer, why everyone is supporting him, and what knowing his remorse would take her to is now left in her head as his father and Konishi leaves in the carriage. That night, the ships of Mikawa and K.P.A.Italia meet, and the two Tachibanas, Muneshige and Gin, talk about their responsbilities over Mikawa and Pope-President Innocentius. Although it seems clear for now, the peace will eventually be shaken by certain forces that loom in the shadows. At 7:30 PM, Class 3-Plum start the ghost hunting, and while they wait for Toori to arrive, they talk about supernatural events going on as the world approaches the end of the world, including the story about disappearances of people in various areas in the Divine States. Kimi, considerably weak when it comes to ghost stories, stirs up a commotion, but is fortunately calmed down by Tomo. Soon, with Toori arriving late (probably from laying traps), the ghost hunting begins. Suzu, Tomo, Naomasa and Adele form one group, and they travel through the hallways of the school. Tomo and Naomasa are considerably calm, while Adele and Suzu are nervous about what to expect. Tomo acts as the attacker in the group, firing arrows where she suspects are traps or other suspicious stuff. Soon, they head to the library, where Tomo and the group are started by a pair of "fairies drawn on sacks", and an explosion follows Tomo's furious attack. In another group, Shirojiro feels the explosion from where he, Toori and the others are and he demands an explanation from Toori. Meanwhile, Malga and Margot are busy frying the ghosts, and the school becomes a battlefield. Fortunately, nobody is hurt, but there is a lot to repair in the school. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes